


Fifty Shades of Blue: Darker [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Fifty Shades of Blue #50SoB [2]
Category: Incubus - Fandom, Vampire Slayer - Fandom, malec - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: I will write some more soon.#50shadesofbluedarkermalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, and Tw: bluevelvet78





	1. Chapter 1

When Magnus awoke, he could hear talking in the room. Alec and another vampire we're talking about him.

"Magnus needs time to adjust to what he is Alaric," Alec said.  
"What if he hurts or kills one of us? Even by accident."  
"Magnus won't. He just won't."  
"Alec, you can't be sure what I'm capable of doing," Magnus said, as he sat up on the bed.

Both men jumped when they hear Magnus. Alaric was ready to fight if need be.

"Settle down Alaric," Alec told him.

But Alaric took off and went to attack Magnus. Magnus jumped at the same time as Alaric. Magnus grabbed Alaric and flipped him over his head. Alaric landed against the wall and Magnus was over him with a chair leg that he broke off a chair before Alaric fell. But Magnus didn't touch Alaric with it.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be dead right now," Magnus told him.

He dropped the leg, and when over to Alec. Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and kissed him. Magnus pulled back some from Alec to catch his breath.

"What happened? I thought I was a goner back there."  
"Well, it's been a few days since the attack. I brought you back here. I had to give you blood."  
"What?"  
"You were dying on me, Magnus. I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Magnus smiled at Alec.

"Is that why I feel like I could run to the other side of the world and back?"

They both laughed.

"It's because of everything," Alaric said.

Magnus and Alec both looked his way. Magnus stepped somewhat in front of Alec. Alec did notice, and he smiled.

"What you are, and the blood makes you ten times worse. If you can't control it, you can kill a lot of us, and not even care. What if he turns on you, Alec? What then?" Alaric asked.  
"That's not going to happen," Alec told Alaric.

Magnus looked at Alec, then back to Alaric. Magnus walked over to Alaric. Alec watched and wondered what Magnus was doing.

"What can I do to make you trust me?" Magnus asked Alaric.  
"Leave here and don't come back."  
"Alaric, stop," Alec told him.  
"No, Alec. We don't want him here."  
"That's enough Alaric. What did you do? Go behind my back?"  
"Yes, I did, Alec. We don't want his kind here."

Alec was getting upset. 

"My kind?" Magnus asked.  
"Incubus, and Slayer combination. Now our blood makes you even stronger. What's going to stop you from killing us, and taking our blood?"  
"Me," Magnus told him.  
"I'm sorry, that's not good enough. We want you gone by tonight, or we will put you out."

Magnus nodded in defeat. 

"Fine, I'm gone too."  
"What?" Magnus and Alaric asked at the same time.  
"You can't leave your people, Alec," Magnus said as he walked back over to him.  
"Why? You left yours for me."

Magnus looked at Alec. Then he wrapped his arms around him.

"My love, they were hurting you, and they wanted me to kill you," Magnus told Alec.  
"What do you think they want here? Magnus, they want me to kill you, and I won't do that."  
"Where will we go? We can't go to my clan, and we can't stay with your people.  
"It's enough Alaric leave now," a woman said.  
"Yes, my Queen," Alaric said and ran from the room.

This time Alec moved Magnus behind him. Magnus looked from Alec then to the woman.

"Mother," Alec said.

Magnus looked at Alec with big eyes.

"What?"  
"Magnus, I'll explain later.  
"Okay."  
"Mother to what do I owe this visit?"  
"Alexander, why did you bring that thing here?" She asked while looking at Magnus.  
"Mother he has a name," Alec said.  
"And?"  
"Mother please."  
"Come on Maryse, give the cutey a chance."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus looked at the guy that walked in. Then back to Alec. Alec was staring at the guy like he didn't care too much for him. The guy kept checking Magnus out. Magnus got creeped out by it and moved back behind Alec. Magnus was so close that Alec could feel his hot breath on his back. It was doing things to him. But he couldn't think about that right now.

"Hodge, leave Magnus alone," Alec said. 

Hodge smiled at Alec. Magnus peeked out, and Hodge was looking right at him. Hodge licked his lips. Then winked at Magnus. Magnus moved back behind Alec. Alec looked back some at Magnus. Then back to Hodge.

"Mother, do something with your toy before I do."  
"That enough from both of you. Hodge, you are not to mess with my son's plaything. And for you, Alexander. Your the prince here, so do your part and act like it. There is a dress code. I expect you to follow it when you're out and about. And I expect your plaything to do as told."

Magnus came from behind Alec and started to say something to Alec's Mother. But Alec grabbed him and put his hand over Magnus' mouth to shut him up. The queen looked at Magnus. Then at Alec, and shook her head.

"Dinner, tonight. I expect you both to be there."  
"I will, but I will not bring Magnus to that."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"I said you both. Or does your plaything not like sharing you?" The queen asked.

Magnus shook his head.

"I will talk to him."  
"You do that. Let's leave the prince to his toy."

When it was Magnus, and Alec left in the room, Magnus turned away pushed Alec away from him. Alec looked at Magnus. Magnus jumped up, and when he came down, he was on top of Alec. Alec was laying between Magnus' legs. Magnus' eyes changed, and he was smelling Alec. He moved up to Alec's ear.

"Fuck me."

Before Magnus could say or do anything else, he was naked and tied up, and hanging from a chain. The way Magnus was tied was just perfect for whatever Alec wanted to do to him. And at that moment Alec wanted to eat ass. Alec opened Magnus' ass wide, and started slowly kissing and licking all over. Magnus moaned, and Alec loved it. Then Alec was grabbing Magnus' ass hard leaving nail marks. Opening Magnus' ass more, Alec licked around his hole playing and teasing him. Magnus' moans got louder and louder. Then Magnus felt something inner him and move around a little. Then pull back out. Over and over making him want to cum so badly. Finally, Alec walked away from Magnus. 

"That should hold till I get back from dinner."  
"What?"  
"Get some rest because I plan on having some fun when I get back."  
"Alec, don't you dare leave me tied up. Alec!*!*!*!" 

BVFK: BVFF 

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write some more soon.
> 
> #50shadesofbluedarkermalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, and Tw: bluevelvet78

Hodge came in the room after Alec left. Magnus had a bad feeling that things were not going to end well. Hodge started to touch and rubbed over Magnus' body with his hands.

"Hodge, you will pay if you touch me."  
"Who would know? They are all blood lusting right now. They don't care what's going on anywhere else."

Hodge started laughing behind Magnus. Magnus could feel his breath close to his skin, and it made his skin crawl. 

"Hodge, if you dare touch me like you want to, when I get down from here I'm going to rip your head off and shove it so far up your ass it will never be recovered."

Hodge's laugh got louder, but Magnus could still hear him unzipping his pants behind him. Magnus started to fight to get untied, but he couldn't, Alec had him where he wanted him. Out of his way so he could feed, and whatever else he was doing. Now he couldn't fight off this asshole that was going fuck him no matter what he said to him. Hodge grabbed Magnus by the hips and push into him hard. Hodge beat the shit out of his asshole. He pounded him till he was as wet as a woman. Magnus' incubus side came out before he knew it. Magnus was gone, and the sex demon took over. Magnus couldn't stop any of what was going on to him. It was like he was trapped in his mind watching this demon enjoying what Hodge was doing to him. Magnus could hear the demon scream for more. He wanted pain, and Hodge was willing to give it to him. When Alec made it back from dinner, he found Magnus passed out. He went to wake him, and Magnus started thrashing at him like he didn't know who he was. 

"Magnus, what the hell?"

Magnus looked at him, but it was the incubus' eyes.

"Let me down, now," Magnus yelled out in a demonic growl.

Alec didn't understand why Magnus was like this. Was he that mad at him for leaving him tied up this whole time? When Alec let Magnus go, he almost ran from the room, but Alec stopped him and held him. While Magnus screamed, cried, and tried to go after Hodge.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV. #50shadesofbluedarkermalec


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus finally calmed down and fell asleep in Alec's arms. Alec picked Magnus up in his arms and took him over to the bed.

"Don't touch me. You two are hurting me. Stop, please."

Alec didn't know what to think after he heard Magnus talking in his sleep. He laid Magnus down on his side and looked at him from behind. Alec saw some faint bruises and dry blood. What was crazy, he didn't smell blood. He didn't feel that someone else was in his room either. What is going on? Magnus sat up yelling out a name.

"Hodge."

Before Alec could say anything, Alec's mother entered the room.

"What about Hodge?"

Magnus jumped, and so did Alec. Alec grabbed a cover and wrapped it around Magnus. Magnus looked at the queen.

"Nothing, I was dreaming, and I woke up saying his name. I don't even remember the dream now." "Well, Alec what good is your toy for he knows nothing." "Mother, don't start." "Well, Alexander. I have started and finished." "What are you talking about, Mother?" "Magnus leaves tomorrow morning back to his people for training." 

Magnus and Alec looked at each other.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"I was able to work out a deal with your aunt to save my sons' life." "Save me and kill my lover. Hows that, saving me?" "Alec, they won't kill me, they need me on their side too bad. Me going back is the only way I can help make sure you're okay." "Leave, Mother. I have only tonight," Alec said as he looked deep into Magnus' eyes.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#fiftyshadesofbluedarkermalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	5. Chapter 5

After Alec's and Magnus' night together, Alec didn't hear from Magnus at all. A long time passed, and everything was different most of Alec's people were gone or scattered somewhere even hiding from the slayers. Alec and his mother were no longer royalty. They live like all vampire's now. Alec was running his new club, and his mother was helping him. Alec decided to stop looking for Magnus and move on with his life. Alec never stays with the same guy ever. There was always a new guy every night. Tonight felt different to him like something was going to happen. He felt it in his body. It was going to be a good and bad thing. 

***

When Magnus came home, he was told that his time with Mr.Lightwood was done. Magnus agreed, but when he had his own time to himself, he always thought of Alec. Magnus' never stayed in one place for long. He kept himself busy so he wouldn't think of Alec. So much time has passed, and now the world was so different Magnus knew he should move on, but he held on to the hope that he would find his love one day again, and be with him forever. Now that Magnus was in control of himself, and he knows what he can do and can't do, he was ready for his love to come back to him.

///

"Magnus there is a new vampire club in town. They have the rules. You need to make sure they are following them. I heard they have a back room," Magnus' aunt told him. 

Magnus looked up. He remembered Alec's club he had when they first met. He remembered how horrible it was, but yet how he wanted Alec to do things to him in that room.

"Okay. I'm on it." 

Magnus hit the shower and got dressed and was out the door before his aunt left the room. It was Halloween night, and everyone dressed for it. The new vampire club was having a Halloween party for it's opening night. All creatures of the night came out. All the creatures were themselves. So, Magnus did like all the creatures there and let his demon come out some which was fun for now, now that his beast was controllable. Magnus headed in the club. He knew this night would be hell because it was different, Magnus could feel it in his body. 

BVFK: BVFF 

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#50shadesofbluedarkermalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	6. The end for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more at a later time. Thanks for reading Pt2.

Magnus walked into the club and looked around. He saw and heard the people that belong to the night telling their friends that the slayer was there. Magnus smiled and walked the club. Word got back to Alec that he was there. So he went to look for him. Magnus made it to the back room and walked room. Magnus stopped at every room and looked into each of them to make sure things were mutual and safe.

"Slayer," One that belongs to the night said.

Magnus' eyes shined more as Magnus' smiled. Magnus looked at him then left the room. The back room was the same, but with a few new toys. Magnus made it to the last room. The VIP room. But Magnus stopped in his tracks when the sent hit him right in the face. Alec made it to the back room. There was a very familiar sent in the air. When he realized whose it was. Alec ran to the back of the back room to the VIP's room. There he was. Alec ran right up on Magnus. Magnus's back was to Alec, but Magnus knew it was Alec.

"Alec," Magnus said under his breath.

Alec licked Magnus's neck up to his earlobe. Then Alec said in a whisper.

"Magnus."

Magnus and Alec both were shaking. Both had their hand on each other's body. Neither was backing down.

"Want to come in my toy room?" Alec asked.

Magnus started shaking more, but finally, he gave in.

"Yes, please."

Alec took Magnus in his room. Magnus looked around. There were cages with men in some. They want to be there with Alec. There were some bondage tables with men tied to them. There was blood dripping from bites. They were in their happy place. So they didn't know Alec was feeding on them. Alec came up behind Magnus.

"Want to try this toy?" Alec asked and pointed to the sex sawhorse bench looking thing.

Magnus looked and then nodded. Before he knew it, he was without clothes and tied to the bench.

"Now it gets fun," Alec said holding a sex whip in his hand.

Magnus started to breathe faster. 

"Ready?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded, and when he did Alec let him have it. Magnus loved the pain. Magnus looked at Alec.

"Is that all you got?" Magnus asked, then laugh at Alec. 

Alec put that whip down and picked another. All the men in the room got very quiet. Alec took the whip and hit Magnus with it. Magnus yelled out. Then Alec hit him over and over with it until it was dripping with blood. When Alec saw the blood, he wanted it. But Magnus told him not to drink from him that he was poison to any blood feeding night creature. 

"Oh god, Magnus. What did I do?" "Feed Alec off one of your toys then I need some of your blood to heal faster." "Okay."

Alec fed, then went back to Magnus. Alec cut his risk and put it up to Magnus' mouth. Magnus drank from Alec. Magnus started to heal right away. Alec untied Magnus. When he did Magnus jumped up and had Alec against the wall with his hand around his throat lifted off the ground. 

"Did you forget V blood makes me stronger than any night creature," Magnus growled.

Without getting an answer from Alec, Magnus bent Alec over one of the tables with a man tied to it already and fucked him as hard as he wanted to. Magnus knew he could handle it. They fucked for hours until they passed out in each other's arms. Magnus woke up before Alec did. Magnus found his clothes and got dressed. He looked at Alec with a sad smile. Then Magnus left forever. On his way out he nodded to Ms.Lightwood.

"It's done."

Then Magnus left to never return to Alec. 

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#fiftyshadesofbluedarkermalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far. Next pt, we will find out what happened between Ms.Lightwood and Magnus. All my love, BV.


End file.
